Encuentro furtivo en el tejado
by Rananer
Summary: Onimusha 4 . Parodia del encuentro entre Mitsunari y Tenkai en la intro del juego.


**Disclaimer:** Onimusha 4 Dawn of Dreams ni nada relacionado con él me pertenece a mí, sino a Capcom. Esto es una coña marinera que se me ocurrió volviendo del trabajo en autobús.

**Encuentro furtivo en el tejado**

Japón. Año 1596. Año más, año menos... por ahí andaba la cosa.

La noche refrescaba en lo alto de un palacio japonés de Sakai, en Osaka. De pronto, una figura apareció de la nada y se posó grácilmente sobre el tejado, molestando a unos pobres cuervecitos que intentaban conciliar el sueño. Ataviado con lujosas ropas de anchas mangas, llevaba en una mano un ventilador a pilas de los chinos y en la cabeza un gorro que parecía una foca fucsia muerta. La tragedia golpeó de nuevo la tranquila velada de los cuervos cuando una segunda figura, con una larga melena blanca y vestido con una armadura roja, una capa raída hasta lo indecible y una máscara de los osos amorosos, y blandiendo una escoba, cayó de los cielos a velocidad supersónica y se incrustó en el tejado hasta la cintura.

Se hizo un silencio dramático.

—Juas, juas, juas —rió el señor de la foca—. Te pesa tanto el culo, que ni el suelo te sostiene, mi querido Tenkai.

—Ahora, en cuanto salga, te atizo con la escoba —aseguró el enmascarado.

Y así lo hizo. Después de mover inútilmente las piernas durante cinco minutos, el enmascarado, Tenkai, logró liberar su sabio culo y, tras dar un enorme salto, se abalanzó sobre el delgado propietario del ventilador, con la intención de sacudirle un escobazo.

—¡Pitsunari! ¡¿Qué te rota por el cráneo?! ¡¿Qué haces por el barrio?! —exigió saber Tenkai.

—Mitsunari... Es Mitsunari... Y para que no lo olvides, adorado Tenkai, ¡recibe el ataque asesino de mi Ventilador Sagrado! —rugió mientras arrojaba el trasto, a mala leche, contra el canoso, lo cual logró romperle una oreja de la careta.

De pronto, y sin venir a cuento, una colosal cosa informe con una peineta de colores (¿?) empezó a brillar a lo lejos, lo que aumentó el nivel de ansiedad del aguerrido monje barrendero y probablemente de todo el que tuviera insomnio a esas horas y estuviera mirando por la ventana de su casa o choza.

—¡No! ¡La Patata Caliente Oscura Gigante e Informe! ¡Le habéis puesto mostaza!

—Tsk, tsk, tsk... —chasqueó la lengua Mitsunari—. A ver cuándo aprendéis tú y "la vieja" Jubei que las patatas asadas están mejor con mostaza.

—¡¿Cómor?! ¡Si siempre pensé que Jubei era un hombre! ¡Ahora sí que me habéis cabreado, toda la vida engañado por vuestro condenado doblaje! —gritó Tenkai, avisando a Mitsunari, como mandan los cánones de los videojuegos, del inminente carrusel de golpes.

Para poder apalear cómodamente al señor de la foca, Tenkai, con gesto decidido, se quitó los harapos que cubrían su cuerpo (la capa, niños).

—Ooooh, un _striptease_ gratis —se sorprendió gratamente.

—¡No dejaré que las yaoieras piensen que esto es un Tenkai x Mitsunari! —exclamó el monje—. ¡¡Siente el poder de mi duro palo!!

—Con esa frase no te ayudas, cariño —dijo Mitsunari, guiñándole un ojo, mientras esquivaba el vigoroso ataque del hombre de la máscara de oso.

Después de un breve intercambio de violencia, los escobazos de Tenkai habían acorralado a Mitsunari al borde del tejado, con lo que éste optó por utilizar una antigua técnica secreta heredada de sus ancestros: El ataque del almuerzo de los tres meses. De una de sus anchas mangas, el señor de la foca sacó una canasta de almuerzo ennegrecida y la abrió en dirección a Tenkai. Nada más abrir la tapa, unos desagradables tentáculos fueron a abrazar al pobre enmascarado, dejándolo inmovilizado.

—¡Arg! ¡Joder, qué asco!

—Juas, juas, juas... Estaba claro que iba a ganar YO, porque la patata asada está mejor con mostaza y yo soy el más molón —se echaba flores Mitsunari, bien hinchado de gozo y satisfacción por haber derrotado a Tenkai, hasta que éste último, en un alarde dramático, le atizó de pronto un escobazo.

—¡ZAS! ¡En toda la foca! —se congratuló el guerrero.

—Ya que eres tan listo, a ver si aprendes a volar —repuso con reproche Mitsunari mientras arrojaba a Tenkai por el borde del tejado—. ¡Como no aparezca el Cocinero Negro, vamos a llenar de mostaza todas las patatas del mundo!

—¡Gracias, Pitsunari! ¡Me la apuntooooo! —gritó Tenkai hasta que desapareció de la vista.

—Cabrón hasta la sepulturaaaaaaaaaaaaah... —lamentó gritando Mitsunari mientras seguía a Tenkai en su caída libre (9,8m/s2), tras resbalarse al pisar una cagada de cuervo.

**¿FIN?**

Dedicado a Ayumi Warui.

**Notas de autor:** Bueno, ya está. ¿Qué os parece? Hay que ver lo que da de sí un viaje en autobús después de 10 horas de trabajo. A ver si me animo y actualizo mi otro fic, que después de más de un año ya toca, coff, coff... Si queréis dejar un review ya sabéis dónde está el botón. Salud y cuidado con las cagadas de pájaro.


End file.
